


The Rick-tune Teller

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Character(s), Black Markets, Crystals, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Future, One Shot Collection, Planets, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You and Rick stumble across an alien fortune teller who encourages you both into her crumbling shack on a planet not too far from Earth.





	The Rick-tune Teller

After begging for what seemed like an eternity, Rick finally said yes to you accompanying him to a neighbouring planet to pick up some equipment he needed for his new invention. It appeared so be some kind of device that you put over your head, due to the elasticated straps looping around the back, but your lack of scientific knowledge prevented you from guessing what it might be. He placed what little he had produced onto the work bench before staggering to the pile of junk parts that he calls a spaceship and climbing inside. You got in the passenger seat next to him excitedly, buckling your seatbelt as he switched on the engine.

You couldn't understand why he had been so reluctant to bring you here. The planet was bustling with aliens of every kind, almost like a market-place of some sort. You watched in amazement at all the different species that walked past you, keeping hold of Rick's hand so you didn't get lost in the crowd (really, it was so that you didn't lose him). Rick had been here many times and he was seemingly unfazed by the diversity of it's inhabitants. 

Although it was incredibly busy, Rick took no time finding exactly what he wanted in a few different pawn shops. You continued to hold his hand throughout the experience, some of the aliens beginning to creep you out with their jumbled gargles as they tried speaking to you, thrusting random things in your face. Rick hid his smile from you, amused at how you were dealing with the new experience. 

"Ri--ght, I just need one more thing, we'll check the last stall on this street. I-I'm sure he'll have what I need." Rick announced, dragging you through the hundreds of people.

He stopped abruptly, causing you to crash into his back, making you groan slightly.

"Tell me when you're going to stop walking next time, Rick." You hissed at him, moving next to him to see what he had stopped for.

A yellow woman with one eye and three large breasts was directly in front of you, her fingertip trailing up Rick's neck to hold his chin - her eyes glaring directly into his. A pang of jealousy rippled through your body when her eyes darted over to you, then back to Rick. She removed her hand before smiling at the two of you.

"I didn't realise you had company, Rick Sanchez." She mused, clasping her hands together happily.

"Ho - how do you know my name?" He ordered, eyes squinting at her curiously.

"I am a fortune teller. I could foresee that you were to arrive here just at this moment, Rick. Although, your woman friend is completely unknown to me. Who is she?" She questioned, studying you.

"None of your business, we're leaving." Rick stated, pushing her aside roughly so he could continue his fast pace walking.

"Wait, Rick - I want to know why she couldn't see me!" You exclaimed, pulling back. "I'm sorry that he pushed you, Miss..."

"No need for the formalities, my love, my name is Crypta and I definitely wish to seek your future." She hummed, holding her hand out to you. "Please, let me welcome you into my shack of fortune!"

"It's all a - a bunch of bullshit, babe, let's go." Rick groaned, trying to tug you away. 

"No, it won't take long Rick. We're going in." You told him, rolling your eyes at him as he whined angrily like a little boy who had just been denied an ice cream.

"Great decision." Crypta giggled, pushing aside the deep red curtains so you and Rick could step inside. 

Even though on the outside it looked like an absolute wreck, the inside was immaculate. There were extravagant fabrics lined against the wall, hiding the drab oak wood of the shack's outer lining. Gold glittering ornaments were stacked all around, a simple table with three chairs stood in the middle, a large crystal sitting atop it. Rick scoffed at the sight of such a cheesy fortune teller room, immediately wishing he had never let you come with him to this planet.

"Please, take a seat." The alien woman smiled kindly, pointing to the chairs. "I will not be long."

She disappeared through a small doorway that you hadn't noticed when you walked in. You felt uneasy as you waited, your hand finding it's way onto Rick's thigh, squeezing it gently. Rick placed his hand on top of yours for comfort. When she returned, she sat in the seat opposite to you both. You had noticed she now wore a gold diadem on her head.

"This is my orbuculum. It cannot show me the exact events of your future, but it can give me a rough sense of what you are due to experience in later life."

Rick fake yawned, staring directly at the fortune teller sitting across from him. She ignored this, giving him a sweet smile before placing her hands on the crystal ball, tracing it gently with her fingertips. Whilst you and Rick couldn't see anything, she seemed bewitched by something within it - her face contorting into a look of disgust and horror.

"This is your grandchild?" She asked, horrified.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go." Rick muttered, dragging you out of your seat.

"No! Wait-" The yellow lady yelled, trying to stop you from leaving. "I still can't see you - why can't I see you?"

Frightened, you legged it out of the shack with Rick following closely behind you. She had really started to creep you out. You let Rick take your hand, dragging you to the end of the street to his earlier destination. He found the piece of wire that he wanted then took you back to the ship, driving home.

Rick tried telling you that some aliens on that planet were dodgy and only wanted your money. He explained that she probably tried to freak you out on purpose so that you would get a full fortune reading, only to reveal that you would be in debt to her and she'd make you some weird sex slave. You both seemed to laugh it off, but you were still weirded out by the scene.

Once you got home, Rick ignored you and carried on with his weird head piece. You didn't feel comfortable leaving the garage so you quietly sat on the workbench beside him, watching him work silently. He tweaked a few screws with his screwdriver before holding his invention out at arms length with a grin. He turned to you, nudging it into your hands.

"These goggles wi - will see into your future, ba--by!" He yelled, grinning as you took it from him with a nervous glance. "Don't worry, n-no three boobed lady is going to appear to scare the shit out of you. Pu - put them on."

You obeyed, pulling the chunky box over your eyes. Rick switched them on and the screen jumped to life. It felt like a dream - you were fully immersed in what you were seeing. Absolutely jack-shit. 

"Rick, what am I supposed to be looking at?" You groaned, pulling them off of your head, "The screen is just white."

Even Rick was confused. He tried tweaking the screws a bit more, moving a few wires around, but to no avail. All you could see was a white light. Rick sighed and put them on his own head, the goggles coming to life to show him the exact same white screen. He cursed and threw them into a dusty cardboard box on the shelf behind him labelled ''failures'' - it wasn't very full and he didn't seem too annoyed with the outcome, as he started on a new project almost immediately.

What the two didn't know was that it had sprung to life when being flung into the box, the harsh impact making it restart. It showed exactly how their future would turn out - but neither of them would ever get to know until it happened.


End file.
